An automated manual transmission (ANT) of a vehicle is a transmission that includes a clutch actuator and a gear actuator on a manual transmission to automatically enrage/disengage a clutch and gears. Such an ANT however does not include a parking device for automatic parking.
Accordingly, a driver needs to manually operate handbrake in order to park a vehicle on a slope, which may not completely stop the vehicle on a steep slope.
In general, a clutch needs to be engaged when turning off an engine. Thus, when a gear is engaged right before the engine stops, components in a powertrain including the engine, wheels, etc are directly connected. Therefore, it is difficult to turn the wheels due to a load applied to the engine.
In a manual transmission, a driver has to manually stop the engine on a slope while a gear is being engaged. In the ANT, a gear remains being engaged when the engine steps at a M drive (D) position or reverse (R) position to prevent rolling-downward the slope, and the gear is engaged when the engine stops at a neutral (N) position for parallel parking, etc.
However, most drivers do not intentionally stop the engine at the D position or R position to prevent rolling-downward on the slope, but rather, operate a handbrake to park their vehicles.
Accordingly, there exists a need for easily and stably preventing a vehicle, which is parked on a slope, from rolling downward.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.